ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Dyna (Superior Universe)
The Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers version of is an Ultra who was born from Shin Asuka's will to save humanity. History Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers After Rena had made everyone remember their original hope, Asuka realize that his original dream which is to become a baseball player along with Gamu, remembering his dream as well, causing their transformation items to appear on their hand and transforms into Dyna and Gaia. After being supported by the citizens, they proceed to free Tiga from the cylinder and defeat the last three monsters King Silvergon, King Goldras and Super Alien Hipporito. However, the mysterious cloaked being and many other similar looking beings use their magic to revive the souls of the defeated monsters. The souls combine to form Giga Khimaira. The monster knocks down the three Ultras, however, their friends and the city continuously cheer them on and they rise up to right Giga Khimaira. Soon, Hayata, Dan, Goh, and Seiji transform into the Ultra Brothers with the help of their wives. Together, they free Ultraman Mebius from his imprisonment. The five then join Tiga, Dyna, and Gaia help fight Giga Khimaira. After repelling several attacks from Giga Khimaira, it flees into space. The Super 8 Ultra Brothers follow it and finish it off. However after returning to Earth, the cloaked beings once again rise. The mysterious beings, called Black Silhouette, fuse to become the Giant Black Silhouette. The Giant Black Silhouette states that he will make more powerful monsters and bring despair to Earth. Tiga however replies back that it's useless and that the light in everyone's heart will always protect them. The Super 8 Ultra Brothers combine their powers to use the Superior Myth Flasher and destroy the Giant Black Silhouette. After the decisive battle, Asuka with the others travel to Nebula M78. However, it was unknown whether Asuka still has the Reflasher since the threat of Black Silhouette had ended. Profile Stats *'Home World': Planet Earth (Superior Universe) *'Height': 55 m *'Weight': 45,000 t *'Time Limit': None demonstrated Body Features *'Dyna Crystal': The crystal on Dyna's forehead. It is presumed that it functions similar to his original counterpart's crystal. *'Eyes': Dyna can detect the presence of hidden enemies * : The yellow bands on his upper body, they are indestructible pieces of armor, the sturdiest portions of his anatomy. * : A standard Color Timer, but unlike its Neo Frontier counterpart it is green in color and shows no sign of a time limit. Transformation Asuka thrusts the Reflasher into the air, it then unfolds while he shouts "Dyna!" and transforms into Dyna. Reflasher2.png|Reflasher appears Superior_Asuka_and_Gamu_Henshin.png|Asuka transforms to Dyna Dn rise tt.png|Dyna's rise DynaSuperior8Transformation.gif Forms is Ultraman Dyna's default form. It is similar to Ultraman Tiga's Multi Type. This form is assumed to have the same powers as the original Dyna's form of the same name. As he did not have much on-screen time, many of his abilities are still unknown. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 8 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2 *'Swimming Speed': Mach 2 *'Jumping Distance': 1,000 meters *'Grip Strength': 60,000 tons (human equivalent 60 Kg) :;Techniques ::;Special * : Ultraman Dyna’s signature move. Dyna positions his hands in a plus (+) sign, and fires an electric blue ray. It can destroy monsters in one shot. SolgentRaySuperior8.gif|Solgent Ray ::;Physical *'Vulcan Swing': Ultraman Dyna can swing monsters/enemies in the air by grabbing their tail and tossing them to the sky. However, unlike the original counterpart, he can perform this in Flash Type. Alternate Vulcan Swing.JPG|Vulcan Swing ::;Combination * : Along with Gaia, Dyna can fire a purifying beam by raising their right arm in a similar manner to Zoffy's M87 Ray. This was used to release Tiga from Super Alien Hipporito's capsule. * : A combination shield that can reflect enemy attacks. * : An energy wave used to repair the damages done by Giga Khimaira. * : Dyna and the other Super Ultra Brothers fire their respective finisher attacks. * : When a blue variant of the Ultra Superior is fired at the Eye Slugger, it can can multiply into many copies. UltraPalifie(TigaDyna).gif|Ultra Palifie UltraGrandWall.gif|Ultra Grand Wall ExcellentReflection.gif|Excellent Reflection UltraSuperior.gif|Ultra Superior IllusionicSlugger.gif|Illusionic Slugger - Glitter= Glitter Version was born from mankind's hope to defeat the Giant Black Shilloute. :;Techniques ::;Special * : An upgraded version of his Flash Type finisher. It is said to be 10X more powerful than the original. GlitterSolgentRay.gif|Glitter Solgent Ray ::; Combination * : A combination attack where the Super 8 Ultra Brothers fire their respective finisher attacks. SuperiorMythFlasher.gif|Superior Myth Flasher }} Gallery 9b538b64.jpg DYNA_I.jpg Ultrmn_Tg_Dn_G.png Ultra001_s_www_barks_jp.jpg Gaia_Dyna_Tiga.jpg DYNA-TIGA-GAIA_II.jpg DYNA-TIGA-GAIA_I.jpg KING-SILVERGON_I.jpg|Dyna vs King Silvergon Superior-Brothers_2.jpg Fb-shin-ulden-040.jpeg The_Super_8_Ultra_Brothers_20.jpg 1280_800.jpg Dyna_appears_in_Superior.png|Dyna appears in the movie Dyna_in_his_stance_in_Superior.png Gaia,_Tiga,_Dyna_vs._Hipporito_Seijin.png Trio_ready_vs_Hipporito.png Duo_reflect_Hipporito's_attacks_and_Tiga_ready_to_finishes_him.png Duo_defense_for_Tiga.png Tiga,_Dyna_&_Gaia.png DYNA-TIGA-GAIA_III.jpg 8_Ultra_Brothers_fire_their_beam_to_Seven's_Eye_Slugger.png 8_Ultra_Brothers's_fighting_stance.png id:Ultraman Dyna (Semesta Superior) Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Heroes Category:Movie Ultras Category:Counterparts Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Super 8 Ultra Brothers Category:Protagonists Category:Earth Ultras